


Love, This Wild Thing

by asphodelknox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, They'll always have Paris, but adorable, there's a cute dog, these boys are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelknox/pseuds/asphodelknox
Summary: Paris, the City of Love. Harry's hiding an unused Tinder account and Louis's hiding how much he doesn't want to go home. They find what they need in each other.





	Love, This Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I had waaaaaay too much fun writing about Paris, one of my favorite cities in the world. Thanks to [Vivi](http://hlficpraise.tumblr.com/) for betaing this sweet little story. Enjoy! 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Unused". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/unused/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.

“I’ve got to show you the Tuileries, Lou,” Harry said, his face bright, even over Skype. “You’ll love them. Acres of gardens to walk through and benches to sit and write.” Harry’s dog, Murphy poked his nose into the camera and Harry fondly pushed him out of the way.

Louis giggled. “I’m sure I’d like anything you’d show me, Haz.” He took in Harry and Murphy lying side by side on their stomachs, gazing at him through the screen. Louis felt the intense desire he’d felt every day since his best friend left London: he wanted to be where Harry was. He missed his best friend.

And if he was honest, Louis was also in love with Harry and had been for years. He had long accepted himself as a hopeless case of unrequited love. Louis was positive that Harry didn’t love him back.

“Well, I’m planning a whole itinerary for when you get here,” Harry said with a grin. “All my favorite places, some fun touristy spots, and places we can take Murphy too.” Harry ruffled Murphy’s ears. “He doesn’t like being left alone.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Louis said. “And I can’t wait to see you.”

Harry paused, and Louis felt his gaze to his toes. “I miss you, Lou,” Harry said softly. “It’s not the same without you. It’s weird having an apartment to myself after all these years of sharing with you.”

“Even with the view of Sacre Coeur?” Louis teased. Harry shrugged good-naturedly. “Well,” Louis continued, “in two days, I’ll be there, leaving my clothes all over and expecting breakfast like usual.” Harry let out a gleeful laugh.

“I can’t wait,” Harry said and Louis had to suppress the excitement in his belly. Harry just missed him as a friend. Nothing more. “Murphy and I will meet you at the subway station near my apartment. Just shoot me a text when you get off the plane.”

Louis nodded. “I will. I really can’t wait.” He couldn’t hold back the grin that came to his face. Harry’s smile in reply had Louis feeling warm inside and he couldn’t wait to hug Harry. Louis knew it sounded weird, but he really missed how Harry smelled.

Louis suddenly found himself accompanied in the screen by Niall, Liam, and Zayn and he yelped in surprise.

“Where did you three even come from?” Louis rolled his eyes, unsurprised by their antics. “Which one of you has a key?” He asked expectantly.

“Harry gave it to one of us to check up on you,” Liam said, plopping down on the sofa next to Louis and pulling the computer into his lap.

“But we’re not saying who,” Niall said, leaning over Liam and making faces at Harry, who was laughing at the whole ordeal.

“We were sworn to secrecy,” Zayn said, falling into the couch on Louis’s other side.

“And you know,” Harry cut in from the screen, “you just broke that secrecy.”

“We promised we’d make sure he didn’t mope,” Niall said. “Harry asked us to, mate.” He said to Louis with a sparkle in his eye.

“Niall.” Harry groaned. “I gave them my key, Louis, _in case of emergencies_.” He enunciated the last bit with stern looks to Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

Zayn just shrugged. “Sorry, Haz.” He said, ruffling a hand through Louis’s hair. “We had a World Cup emergency.”

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I should have known.” He sighed, and Louis caught the longing look in his gaze. Louis wasn’t surprised. He’d miss his four closest friends too if he’d moved out of the country.

“Anyway, Harry,” Niall said, “Louis has to let you go. Operation Make-Sure-Louis-Doesn’t-Mope-In-Harry’s-Absence is a go.” Niall said.

Harry chuckled and waved. “Alright, alright. Bye Lou.” He purposefully ignored the other three, and Louis smirked, bidding Harry goodbye and shutting his laptop. He set it on the coffee table and felt three sets of eyes boring into his back.

“I’m not moping.” He said, standing and turning to face them. They smirked at him in perfect unison. Louis sighed. “I was talking with Harry, having a lovely time before you three rudely interrupted.”

Zayn grinned. “When are you visiting him?” Zayn always knew how to get right to the heart of the matter.

Louis turned pink and smiled softly, rubbing his hands together in front of his chest absentmindedly. “Day after tomorrow. It was the earliest I could get a flight. We just finalized the plans an hour ago.”

The smirks fell off Liam and Niall’s faces, replaced by knowing grins. “It only took you two weeks before planning a trip to see each other,” Niall said matter-of-factly.

Louis nodded.

“I win,” Liam said and held out his hand. Zayn and Niall groaned and passed along a few pound notes.

Louis wanted to be surprised, wanted to berate them for making a bet on his and Harry’s friendship. But he knew, like they did, that he couldn’t go long without Harry. And Harry, apparently, couldn’t go long without Louis either. They’d skyped like they’d planned and within twenty minutes of saying hello had starting planning when Louis would visit.

It was easy, really. Louis worked from home as a freelance writer. Harry worked from home as a photographer. It’s why they’d worked so well as roommates and friends. Whenever one of them was bored, the other would be there, with a new idea or a snack or an offer of a walk to get the creative juices flowing.

Now though, the apartment they’d shared was too empty. It made Louis anxious and almost every day he still expected to wake up to Harry in the living room with breakfast for the two of them or walking into the kitchen to find Harry dancing to the sounds of Fleetwood Mac while making dinner. Liam, Niall, and Zayn had teased them for years about being so domestic, but it was something about Harry and Louis’s friendship that just clicked. Not having Harry around made Louis feel aimless.

Louis knew how much he’d fallen for Harry, had come to terms with it years ago. But the lack of Harryness in his apartment, Harry sending him a picture of Murphy because “I was lonely without you, Lou, and needed a friend with as much energy as you”, made Louis feel like his heart had gone to Paris before his body could make the trip.

Now, he watched his friends count out a bet and wondered why he hadn’t just moved with Harry to Paris. Would Harry have wanted him? The idea intrigued Louis… so many great writers had lived and worked in Paris. Maybe he could soak up some of the magic.

And he wouldn’t be apart from Harry. Not that he didn’t love Liam, Zayn, and Niall. But Harry was… special, obviously.

“We should make another bet.” Niall mused. Louis rolled his eyes and Liam laughed out loud.

“What will it be this time?” Liam asked with a grin.

“Hang on,” Louis interjected, looking between them incredulously, “you can stop making bets about my life and Harry’s life at any time.” He put his hands on his hips and frowned at them.

“Fine, Lou,” Zayn said with a smirk. “We’ll make our bets in private.”

Liam stood. “Yeah, we’ve got a game to see.” He ushered Niall and Zayn out of the apartment and Louis trailed behind, grabbing his coat, phone, and wallet. He checked his phone as he locked his front door and read the text from Harry on his way down the stairs.

_H: Sorry about giving them the key. I meant to tell you. It really was just for emergencies._

Louis grinned, endeared, and texted back.

_L: I don’t mind, H. Just wish it was you instead._

_H: You and me both._

_H: I’m glad you’re visiting._

_L: Me too._

Louis climbed into the Lyft next to Zayn and ignored the rest of the car, texting Harry instead.

_L: You know they took bets on how long it would take for me to visit you?_

Harry sent back a laughing emoji and Louis chuckled.

_H: I’m not surprised. Apparently, Niall won a bet about how long it would take me to get a pet._

_L: How are we excluded from all these bets? We could make bank!_

_H: We can plan a counter-attack when you get to Paris._

_L: Paris… it’s like a magic word._

_H: It’s a magical place._

_H: Murphy loves it._

_L: Do you love it?_

Louis bit his lip, uncertain about how he felt about Harry’s response either way. He wanted Harry to be happy, but he also didn’t want Harry to move on without him.

_H: I do love it. But it’ll be better with you here._

Louis sent a smiling emoji and the warmth Harry always brought forth in his heart filled the rest of him. As he tumbled out of the Lyft behind Zayn and Niall into the rainy, London evening, he hardly felt the cold, excited as he was about seeing his best friend in less than forty-eight hours.   


 

Harry and Murphy stood in the center of Place de Italie, near Harry’s apartment in the 13th arrondissement. Cars drove endlessly around the roundabout, and Harry played with Murphy’s leash. Louis would be walking up and out of the metro at any minute now.

“What do you think, Murph?” Harry said, his dalmation looking up at him at Harry’s mention of his name. “Should I tell Louis about the Tinder profile?”

Murphy looked back at Harry, his sweet dog eyes blinking in dog bliss at being outside and not at all in relation to the question Harry had just posed.

“I just never use it,” Harry mumbled, kneeling down the get on Murphy’s level. “Besides, I love Louis.” He scratched behind Murphy’s ear. If Murphy could smile, he’d smile every time Harry scratched his ears.  “Not that he knows it, anyway. Is it bad I’m hoping I can tell him while he’s here?” If Louis didn’t feel the same way or wasn’t open to trying, then he could go home to London and Harry could try making a new life in Paris. By himself.

Murphy blinked again, his tongue hanging out. He looked like he was paying attention to Harry even if he didn’t understand a word of what was being said. Harry appreciated it. Adopting Murphy has been his best decision since moving to Paris.

He’d adopted Murphy within three days of being in Paris. He was missing Louis (and all his friends and family, but mostly Louis) and he knew he’d want a buddy of sorts to explore Paris with. Murphy had been at the local animal shelter and immediately, Harry knew he and Murphy were a good team just waiting to happen.

Harry sighed. “I’m just excited to see him.” Murphy gave him a little lick with his tongue, and Harry chuckled. “You’ll love him, Murph. He’s the best person in the world.”

Murphy’s head turned to look across the street and Harry followed his gaze. Time paused, for at just that moment, Louis emerged from the Metro station just across the street, his brown hair windswept across his forehead, a sleepy, eager grin on his face, his jean jacket haphazardly thrown over his shoulders, and so, so perfect. Murphy barked once, and Louis’s head flipped around. The minute he saw Harry, he smiled so wide his eyes crinkled and Harry saw his shoulders visibly relax, even from across the street.

Louis waved and was glancing along to street to where he could cross when Harry felt something slip from his hands and saw a black and white blur making its way towards the street.

“Murphy!” Harry cried as his dog bolted forward, but it was too late and his bright new puppy leaped into traffic, bounding across the street in four strides. Cars swerved around him and one came to a quick halt. Harry plunged into the street after Murphy, ignoring the swearing and shouting in French behind him.

He finally crossed the street, breathing hard, and Murphy sat at Louis’s feet as if he’d known Louis all his life. Louis had his foot firmly placed on Murphy’s leash, looking rather flustered, petting Murphy’s head while he watched with relieved eyes as Harry came up onto the sidewalk.

And then, in one fluid motion, they were in each other’s arms. Harry pulled Louis close, burrowing his face in Louis’s neck, he felt Louis sigh into his chest and Louis’s warm breath just under his ear. The shouting and swearing in French receded and the car noise began again and for just a moment, Harry let himself drink Louis in.

Finally, after what could have easily been several hours, Louis chuckled. “Thought I was going to lose you there.” Harry gave him a squeeze and pulled back, looking at his best friend’s face. Six inches away, in person.

 _It would be so easy to kiss you._ Harry thought.

Instead, he chuckled too and glanced down at Murphy. “Somehow, my dog knew who you were before he even met you.”

“I think Liam would say that’s a sign about something,” Louis replied, scratching Murphy on the head, who looking perfectly innocent, panting slightly from his run, looking for all the world like he hadn’t just darted into traffic, given his new owner a heart attack and delivered him to the best hug he’d received in two weeks.

“Probably,” Harry said. He squeezed Louis’s arms and became very aware that Louis’s hands were on his hips. He wouldn’t step away for the apocalypse. “You’re here,” Harry said simply, and Louis’s face lit up in a grin again.

“I’m here.”

They grinned dopily at each other and Harry’s heart skipped a beat. Louis definitely seemed just as glad to see Harry as Harry was to see him. Maybe there was something there after all.

Murphy licked Harry’s hand and Harry started, bending down to pick up Murphy’s leash from under Louis’s foot. “Thank you for keeping a hold on him. He hasn’t done that to me before.”

Louis shrugged gamely. “Not a problem. Let’s hope it was a one-time thing.” He scratched Murphy behind the ears, just like Murphy liked. “Can’t have Harry losing you, right Murph?” Harry found himself hopelessly endeared.

“Shall we drop your stuff off at my place?” Harry asked, still feeling a little like he and Louis and Murphy were the only ones on the planet.

Louis grinned. “Lead the way.”

Harry grabbed Louis’s suitcase and rolled it behind him, Murphy’s leash firmly grasped in his other hand. Louis fell into stride with him.

“My apartment is just down this street,” Harry said. “I’m right next to metro station you came out of and there’s a direct line to Notre Dame and the Louvre.”

“I definitely want to see Notre Dame,” Louis said. “And that part of the Louvre you’ve been telling me about… with all the marble statues.”

They chuckled. It was a good thing Harry and Louis texted as much as they did. It felt less like they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks and more like they’d just spent a few days away from each other instead.

It still felt loads better to have Louis next to him though. Harry put in the code to the front door and picked up Louis’s suitcase. “I’m a four-floor walk-up.” He said with an amused grin. Louis groaned good-naturedly, before following Harry and Murphy up the stairs.

Harry unlocked his front door and ushered Murphy, Louis, and the suitcase inside. It was a simple apartment: a bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen and dining room, and a living room with a small balcony and a view of Sacre Coeur, but Harry knew without needing to ask that Louis would feel at home here. It was rather similar to their apartment in London, except Harry, as Louis had complained on three occasions already, had taken all the good artwork.

And perhaps it was true. Harry had been the decorator in their apartment, and he’d felt a bit at a loss when Louis helped him pack up most of Harry’s artwork, leaving several of the walls bare. Harry had noticed in his video chats with Louis that Louis hadn’t replaced anything Harry had taken with him. Louis had shrugged it off but Harry wondered.

Both their apartments seemed to be missing something. Harry may have had the artwork, but Louis had always provided the energy. He had a habit of inviting people over, bringing them into his and Harry’s home, making them feel welcome. Harry’s apartment in Paris missed Louis’s energy.

He put Louis’s suitcase in the first bedroom, across from the bathroom. Murphy wove in and out of the rooms, before settling next to Louis’s feet and following him around as Harry showed Louis around.

“This is the guest room and my office,” Harry explained. Louis took off his jacket to reveal his loose blue sweater, the one that showed off his collar bones and almost took Harry’s breath away. Louis immediately made his way to the new photos Harry had put on the wall. Harry had spent his first week doing as many touristy things as he could and had covered the wall above his desk with the photos.

“Still using the bathroom as a darkroom?” Louis asked, grinning knowingly at Harry. Harry nodded.

“It’s not perfect, but it gets the job done.” Harry shrugged. “I took down all the darkroom stuff though, for while you’re here.”

Louis smiled softly and it was then Harry realized that Louis hadn’t actually said much, just looked at Harry like he was something he’d reclaimed as his own. It sent shivers up Harry’s spine.

Harry led Louis out to the hall and showed him the kitchen, a simple room with a window out onto the street.

“Please tell me there’s a fry up in my future, Haz,” Louis said, bumping Harry with his hip as he went to peek out the window.

“Lou, what do you take me for?” Harry scoffed. “Of course there’s a fry up in your future. There might even be two.”

Louis turned and grinned curiously, leaning back against the window. He seemed to be taking in Harry standing in a different kitchen. “I haven’t had a proper one since you’ve left.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because you never learned to cook to save your life.”

Louis shrugged good-naturedly. “I always had you.”

Harry swallowed and opened the fridge, pulling out a few blocks of cheese, some meat, and two apples and setting them on his counter. The way Louis said that made it sound like Harry was something in his past. “You still have me, Lou.” He didn’t look at Louis as he said it, focused instead on getting a cutting board out of the drawer.

“I know, Haz.” Louis’s voice was soft, and Harry looked up at him.

Harry had tried so hard not to let Louis see how much he truly missed him. But now Louis was looking at him like he hadn’t had the greatest two weeks of his life either.

“I didn’t think it would be this hard,” Louis said, looking at his shoes.

“Me neither,” Harry said. He left everything on the counter and came to stand next to Louis. “But we’re here now, yeah?”

Louis nodded and glanced up at Harry with a smile. “Can I see the rest of the apartment?” He asked and Harry grinned.

They peeked into Harry’s bedroom (“It looks exactly like it did in London, Haz!”) and then Harry led him to the living room and onto the balcony. Sacre Coeur looked bright in the distance, the grey day doing nothing to hide her beauty. Harry gestured towards her and Louis gasped.

“Now I really feel like I’m in Paris,” Louis said, his eyes taking in the view. He leaned against the railing, shifting his weight so his arm rested against Harry’s. This felt normal, the two of them standing and talking, the city moving around them.

“Did you have a good flight?” Harry asked lowly, the noises of the cars far below them and Murphy sighing onto the couch behind them.

Louis nodded. “It was easy. Niall pretended I was never coming back and threatened to kiss me when I left. Zayn complained about how early it was and Liam sent his love in the form of a bag of cookies in my suitcase.” Louis rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I’m just glad to be here.”

Harry looked at Louis on the balcony, the breeze gently playing with his hair. He’d been trying to grow it long and Harry ran a hand through his own hair. He’d cut it just before he left for Paris and now they both had hair that brushed their ears. Harry had long battled the urge to run his fingers through Louis’s hair. This moment was no different.

Louis turned to face him, his blue eyes gazing at Harry like his friend was all he wanted to see. “So what’s the plan for the day?” He smiled softly, and Harry found himself relieved that he and Louis were still the same. They were in a spell of their own making, one where the rest of the world didn’t exist for the time they were together.

“I thought Murphy and I could take you to Versaille,” Harry said. “Not to see the palace. It’s beautiful, but I want to show you the park. It’s a nice enough day that we could do a picnic too.”

Louis grinned wide. “Sounds perfect. Very Parisian too.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve lived here for two weeks. I’m practically a pro now.”

Louis laughed, a bright, high, twinkling laugh. Harry drank him in and realized his presence made Harry’s apartment feel less lonely. He never wanted Louis to leave.

 

 

Harry, Louis, and Murphy boarded the RER C train to Versailles (this time without any escapades from Murphy) with Harry’s camera, Louis’s notebook, and a baguette with cheese and charcuterie packed away in Harry’s bag. They settled into seats on the upper level of the train, sitting side by side with Murphy nestled between Louis’s legs. Paris flew by them outside the window and Louis found himself drifting towards Harry without even noticing.

Harry had an arm slung behind Louis, resting on the back of his seat, and Louis angled himself towards Harry so they could talk easier. Their knees touched but Louis didn’t move away. He watched Harry point out various sights along the route, talk about things he’d learned in his two weeks, and Louis found himself content to listen, absentmindedly scratching Murphy’s ears while he listened to Harry talk. He soaked in Harry like a sponge.

“And I swear, Lou, the markets here are amazing,” Harry said as they left the city behind. “There’s one right by my apartment that I’m planning on taking you to in a few days.”

“Have you tried any new recipes?” Louis asked. One of Louis’s favorite things about living with was Harry was coming home to something new and exciting for dinner several times a week. Harry could never try enough new recipes and Louis had gifted him more cookbooks than either of them could count over the years. Louis found himself surprised when Harry shook his head.

“Course not. I was waiting for you.” Harry shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’ve always been my guinea pig. I have a pretty long list actually.”

Louis’s eyes widened in excitement. “What’s on the list?”

Harry grinned. “Everything. But mostly I want to try my hand at boeuf bourguignon. It’s a beef stew that’s just amazing.”

Louis felt his mouth water just at the thought. “When are we having that?”

“Your last day,” Harry said. “I thought we could do it as a send-off of sorts.” His voice got quiet and trailed off. He looked out the window with such a forlorn look that Louis knew what he was thinking. It was the same as what he was thinking.

Louis didn’t want to think about his last day. He decided then and there not to think about it until he absolutely had to and to not let Harry think about it either. He was here in Paris with Harry, his favorite person in the world. He would focus just on that for now. Louis placed a hand on Harry’s wrist and waited for Harry to turn to face him again.

“Sounds perfect,” Louis said. “But let’s not think about it till then.” He smiled. “Besides, you have to tell me all about Versailles.”

Harry smiled, and Louis relaxed. When Harry smiled, everything could be right in the world.

They got off the train, walked a few blocks, and there in all her splendor, was Versailles. Louis gaped at the palace, the way she glimmered like a gem on the green floor of France. The black and gold gate was shiny even under the grey sky and Louis wondered if this was how Marie Antoinette felt when she saw it for the first time. Louis stood for a moment, taking it all in. He could feel Harry standing next to him, letting Louis take all the time he needed.

Finally, Louis looked at Harry. Harry was already looking at him, a fond smile on his face, and Louis found himself increasingly grateful that his best friend knew him so well. Louis shrugged bashfully and Harry just chuckled, grabbed Louis by the wrist and pulled him down a side street to an entrance to the park. Murphy trotted alongside them, wagging his tail in excitement.

They entered the park and walked along the tree-lined path, gravel crunching under their feet. Harry handed Murphy’s leash to Louis and pulled out his camera. He started taking pictures of the trees, the grass, Murphy, and Louis walking and Louis even got him to flip his camera around and take a selfie of them.

Harry clicked through the photos so they could see the selfie and Louis shuffled in close. In the picture, their faces were squished close together, Louis’s hands clasping Harry’s shoulders so he could keep his balance from where he had stood behind Harry. They both wore huge grins, their eyes bright, their noses angled towards each other.

In reality, looking down at the picture, they were still close, hovering over the camera together, Louis almost tucked into Harry’s shoulder.

“I want a copy of that,” Louis said, pulling the camera from Harry’s hands and scrolling through the others. “And I want pictures of you.” He chuckled and jogged a few paces ahead Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and put his hands on his hips. “Come on, Lou.” He smiled, his dimples popping out, and Louis snapped a picture. He’d never tire of seeing Harry’s dimples and wanted photographic evidence. “I have to do a little bit of work today.”

Louis just wiggled his eyebrows. “So do I. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit fun while we’re at it.”

Harry just shook his head fondly and strolled past Louis and Murphy, looking resigned at losing his camera to Louis’s clutches and leading the way along another path. Louis gazed at him skeptically but caught up with Harry anyway, snapping a few photos as he went.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but Harry caught him off guard by stepping in front of Louis in the middle of lining up a picture and grabbing his camera back. With a loud laugh, Louis lunged for it and Harry held it behind his back, spinning around Louis as he reached to grab the camera, with no luck. Murphy barked once and Louis and Harry finally stopped their scuffle.

They were close together, chest to chest, both breathing a little heavier than usual. Louis had one of his arms around Harry’s waist, the other palm on Harry’s chest. Harry’s hand not in possession of his camera was gripping Louis’s hip. Louis wondered what it would be like to end up in a similar position completely intentionally. It made his cheeks flush pink.

There was a whine from Murphy, who was sitting and looking up at them with sad eyes. His ears flopped when he cocked his head at them. Louis looked down and realized with a start that Murphy’s leash was wrapped around their legs. Harry just laughed.

“We’re like the humans in 101 Dalmatians, Lou!” Harry said as Louis began unraveling them with an amused grunt. He was way too close to Harry’s crotch and he couldn’t find it in him to point out that the humans in 101 Dalmations were about to fall in love. “We even have a dalmatian!” Harry said, obviously tickled by the turn of events.

Louis finally stood, Murphy’s leash free, Harry still chuckling. Louis grinned too, a resigned grin. An I-love-this-man-so-much-I-think-he’s-hilarious sort of smile.

“At least you don’t have to worry about Cruella de Vil,” Louis said, Harry’s boisterous laughter making him smile so wide he felt his eyes crinkle.

They continued on their walk, Murphy trotting ahead, glad to be free of the short lead being wrapped around Harry’s and Louis’s legs had allowed. Harry giggled again.

“Poor Murphy,” Harry said, his eyes bright.

“He just isn’t used to our dynamic yet,” Louis said.

“He’ll have to get used to it,” Harry said. “He already seems rather attached to you.”

“I hope so,” Louis replied and grinned as Murphy trotted back to him, sniffing at Louis’s pockets, and licking his hand.

“I think that’s a clear indicator,” Harry said, bumping his shoulder into Louis’s. They walked a bit more, and Louis couldn’t help but smile.

He was here, in Paris, with Harry. They were actually, physically together, sharing space again, going on a walk like they had done almost every day in London, and, if Louis was right, they both were equally excited about it all.

“Do we have a destination in mind or are we just wandering the park?” Louis asked Harry, watching as Murphy sniffed at the bases of trees, darting between the two men with eager curiosity.

Harry smirked. “Definitely a destination. This.” They came into a big clearing and once again, Louis found his jaw dropping.

“It’s the Great Canal,” Harry said, extending his hand out to the waterway. It stretched as far as Louis could see and just at the end of it sat Versailles, still as lovely, with what looked like gardens and fountains near the palace, and sculptures dotting the walkways. The canal itself had people row boating and Louis caught the whiff of something that smelled delicious from what looked like a restaurant across the canal.

“We can go boating on it later if we like. But I thought we could do our picnic now since you got here so early this morning. I’m ready for lunch anyways.” Harry said. “There’s a nice bit of grass with a good view and we can let Murphy roam on a longer leash a bit.”

Louis looked over at Harry. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling and he didn’t want to try. “Sounds great. I’m definitely ready for lunch.” Louis said, and Harry grabbed his wrist again. Louis let himself be tugged along, if only to have Harry’s hands on him for a little longer.

They collapsed on the green and Harry pulled several items out of his bag, including lunch for he and Louis, a water dish for Murphy, and Louis’s notebook, handing it to Louis with a knowing grin, just in case.

They watched the families on the canal, the bright laughter of kids in boats, a few other barking dogs that had Murphy perking up his ears, and Louis and Harry sat shoulder to shoulder eating the sandwiches Harry had made them.

“Did Niall tell you he finally asked Shawn on a date?” Louis said between bites.

Harry gasped. “He did not!”

Louis chuckled. “Apparently he asked right before they crashed our Skype the other night.”

“No wonder he was so high energy.”

“He said it went well.”

Harry glanced sideways at him. “How well?”

Louis caught his eye and gave Harry a pointed look. “They went back to Shawn’s place to Netflix and chill.”

Harry laughed out loud at that. “Aw, way to be, Niall.”

“It’s about time,” Louis said as he finished his sandwich and reached over Harry to put his napkin back in Harry’s back. Louis flopped back onto his back, hands resting on his stomach. “I hope Shawn lasts.”

“Me too,” Harry said, laying down next to Louis. “He deserves it after his last breakup.”

Louis hummed in agreement and moved his head out of the way so Harry could slide his hands under his head, his elbows poking out on either side. After a moment’s hesitation, Louis leaned back and rested his head on Harry’s arm. It positioned their faces close together, and Louis could smell Harry’s hair. Harry sighed happily. Louis gently touched Harry’s stomach with the back of his hand.

“Thanks for inviting me to visit,” Louis said softly. The wind blew through the trees, gentle and calm, carrying the sound of the water in the canal over the two men who lay on the grass. Murphy lay at their feet, lightly snoring.

Louis felt Harry turn his face and his nose bumped into Louis’s cheek. “I’m glad you came.” Louis could feel the heat radiating off Harry’s body, could feel their legs resting against each other’s, his hand still resting on Harry’s stomach, could feel the gentle touch of Harry’s nose on his cheek. Whether it was accidental or intentional, Louis almost didn’t care. He closed his eyes, relishing the calm and his best friend lying next to him, both of them content to stay as they were.

 

 

Harry hummed along as his playlist of favorite movie soundtracks played in the background the next morning. He was just placing bacon in a pan when his phone rang. He grabbed it and answered without looking at the caller ID, tucking it into his shoulder so he could continue making breakfast.

“Hey Harry,” Liam’s familiar voice came through the line over the sizzling sound of bacon. “How’s it going?”

“Hey, Li,” Harry said with a smile. “It’s good to hear from you! How are you?”

Liam snorted. “Nope, we’re starting with you. I want to hear all about Louis being there. Is he around?”

Harry sighed good-naturedly. “Miss you too, Liam.” He said. “And no, he’s out taking Murph for a walk.”

Liam chuckled on the other end of the line. Harry chuckled too.

“He’s already best friends with your dog?” Liam teased.

“He volunteered. I didn’t ask him, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Harry quipped.

“Actually, I was thinking that sounded rather domestic of you two. Are you making breakfast?”

“Yes, I am.” Harry rolled his eyes and pulled eggs and parmesan out of the fridge. “And besides, that’s nothing new. You three have been teasing Louis and I about being domestic since before we moved in together.”

“So it’s nice to see him then?” Liam said, and Harry could tell he was smiling, Liam’s I’m-very-happy-for-you-and-want-the-dirt smile.

“It’s great, Li,” Harry said, cracking eggs into a bowl. “I missed having him around.”

“You know he’s refused to put any artwork up since you moved out?” Liam asked. “He missed you too.”

“He missed my cooking anyway,” Harry said with a grin. “He kissed my cheek this morning when I told him I was making a fry up.”

“He missed all of you, Haz. Don’t sell yourself short.” Louis chastised. “And give Louis more credit. You’re his best friend.”

“He’s mine,” Harry said simply. “I’m glad he missed me as much as I missed him, I guess.”

There was a pause, then Liam sighed. “Haz,” he said, his voice kind, “I know exactly why you’re not using that Tinder account. It has everything to do with how you felt after he kissed you this morning.”

Harry slowed his whisking of the eggs. He wasn’t sure where Louis kissing his cheek had come from, but it had surprised them both, even though they’d laughed it off. Louis had turned beet red, and quickly offered to walk Murphy, since Harry was making him breakfast and “it’s the least I can do, Haz.” Harry had agreed, given him a key and the code to the front door, and set about making breakfast in a daze, cherishing the feeling of Louis’s lips on his cheek.

But it made him a little melancholy too. Did Louis know what he was doing? How him kissing Harry made Harry want to kiss him back, in a million other places?

“Li…” Harry sighed. He knew Liam was right, and he knew Louis did care about him. He just didn’t think Louis saw Harry like Harry saw Louis: as a partner. As the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. “He doesn’t feel like that about me.”

“You don’t know that. He did kiss you on the cheek this morning.” Liam said. “I think you should tell him. Or at the very least delete the Tinder account until you’re ready to move on.”

“He doesn’t care about me like that, Li,” Harry said again, as if saying it multiple times could convince his heart to carry on. He kept whisking the eggs and ignored the pang in his chest as he spoke. “I made the Tinder account so I _could_ move on.”

“You say that,” Liam said, “but you haven’t touched that Tinder account since you made it.”

“You don’t know that…” Harry started, but Liam cut him off.

“Yes, I do,” Liam said with a tone of one hundred percent assurance. “I know you. And I know how you feel about Louis isn’t a phase. You’ve been gone for him for years.”

Harry sighed and they were both silent for a few moments. Harry poked at the bacon in the pain, knowing full well that Liam was giving him silence to process his thoughts.

“Li, ever since he got here…” Harry started. “It’s just… now that Louis’s here, it finally feels like this could be home. Like home could be wherever he is. It makes me dread him leaving at the end of the week. I just want to enjoy the time I have with him while he’s here.”

“As you should,” Liam said. “I’m just saying it might be _more_ enjoyable if you come clean.”  

“What do think I’m gonna do? I can’t just bang...” Harry started, but at that moment Murphy burst into the kitchen, Louis trailing behind, passing Harry a curious smile. Harry hadn’t even heard the door open.

“Hey Li, I gotta go,” Harry said haphazardly. He motioned to the cabinet for Louis to get plates, trying to act normal, trying to grasp on to their usual morning routine while he gathered his heart off the floor. “Louis just got back.”

“Tell him I say hi, and Niall sends his love.” Liam quipped. “And Harry, do tell him.” He added before hanging up.

“How was dear Liam?” Louis asked as he set the table, looking for all the world like the picture of nonchalance.

“He was fine,” Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady. “We mostly talked about you being here.” _And how I feel about you._ Harry grabbed a large platter from above the fridge and piled bacon, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, and beans onto it, ignoring the shaking in his hands and hoping Louis hadn’t heard much in his return with Murphy. “How was the walk?” Harry asked.

“It was good,” Louis said, piling up a plate for Harry. “Murphy showed me all his favorite places to smell and he made a friend.”

Harry sat down. “Was is the black Scottie dog?” he asked as he took the plate Louis handed to him. He smiled a bit at the routine, not realizing how much he’d missed it until he was going through it again with Louis.

Louis grinned and made a plate for himself. “It was.” He sat down. “He and Murphy know each other, then?”

“Yeah, Scottie’s owner is an expat from India. He lives a few blocks away.” Harry replied and he and Louis dove into breakfast. Harry’s heart eased its rhythm. Maybe Louis hadn’t heard his conversation with Liam after all.

“Did you have a plan for what we’ll do today?” Louis asked, munching on a piece of bacon.

“I was thinking you could pick, actually,” Harry said. He gazed at Louis, wondering what Louis was thinking. Louis was grinning to himself, looking like his cheerful, usual self.

“Could we go to Montmartre?” Louis asked. “Lottie asked that I bring back a piece of artwork for her and I want to see Sacre Coeur.”

“Sure,” Harry said gamely, feeling mostly calm now. “You’ll love it. The view of Paris is way better from Sacre Coeur anyways.”

“Perfect,” Louis said, and they fell into a few moments of silence, eating their breakfast while Murphy milled about their feet, begging for snacks.

“Haz,” Louis started, and Harry’s heart sped up again. Maybe Louis _had_ heard his conversation with Liam and was going to let Harry down easy. Instead, Louis just caught Harry’s eye. “You really are the best cook,” Louis finished with a smile. He bumped Harry’s knee under the table. “This tastes like home.”

Harry smiled back, but inside his heart was jumping around his chest. Was it a coincidence? Or had Louis heard what Harry said? Was he mocking Harry?

Or did Louis actually feel the same way?

 

 

Louis woke up to his phone ringing. He reached for where it sat on the floor next to the couch in Harry’s guest room where he’d slept and answered it after seeing who it was.

“Zayn,” he said groggily. “Why the fuck are you calling me this early?”

“It’s nine in the morning, mate,” Zayn said, sounding chagrined. “You and Harry have a late night last night?”

Louis could imagine Zayn wiggling his eyebrows. “Did you know that the French eat really long meals, Zayn?” Louis said, rubbing his eyes and rolling off the couch to stand up. “We ended up at a restaurant eating a five-course meal till eleven and then we didn’t get back to Harry’s till close to one cause we ended up walking through the city a bit. There was a lot of wine.” He rubbed his eyes again and sighed.

It had been a really lovely day actually. They’d sat in front of Sacre Coeur for a few hours, Harry taking photographs, Louis writing. They’d brought back some pieces of art both for Lottie and for Harry.

“Are you hungover?” Zayn asked. There was a bit of noise in the background of his call and Zayn shushed whoever made the noise. Louis frowned.

“No, I’m not,” Louis smirked when the noise came through the line again, Zayn once again shushing the noisemaker. “Was that Liam?” There was another noise and Louis chuckled as he heard Liam’s sleepy voice in the background asking Zayn where the coffee was.

Zayn was quiet for a moment. “He stopped by this morning because he ran out of coffee.”

Louis laughed. “Is that how he ended up in bed with you last night, too?”

Louis could just picture Zayn turning red.

“Don’t worry, Z,” Louis said. “I hope you two stay together forever and make lots of lovely babies.”

“Lou, you know it doesn’t work like that.”

“Science is changing everything, Zayn,” Louis said, walking out into the hallway. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and padded into the kitchen. “We don’t know what could be possible.” He muttered a hello to Murphy and rustled in the cabinets for Murphy’s breakfast.

“What are you doing that’s making so much noise, Lou?” Zayn asked, changing the subject.

“I’m giving Murphy his breakfast,” Louis said, dumping some kibble in Murphy’s bowl.

“How do you know Harry hasn't already?”

“There’s a note on the fridge that says ‘Louis, can you please feed Murphy while I’m in the shower. Thanks. H.’” Louis didn’t say that the note included a little doodle of Murphy and stick figures of Harry and Louis. He took it off the fridge and stuck it in the pocket of his sleep pants.

“You certainly seem to be making yourself at home.” Zayn quipped.

“You could ask Liam. He and Harry talked yesterday morning.” Louis shot back. The words he’d heard Harry say to Liam the previous morning had been on rotation in his mind all day yesterday and in his dreams while he slept.

_“Now that Louis’s here, it finally feels like this could be home. Like home could be wherever he is. It makes me dread him leaving at the end of the week. I just want to enjoy the time I have with him while he’s here.”_

Louis hadn’t wanted to let Harry out of his sight after hearing that. It was his idea to go to a late dinner, to wonder the city at all hours under the guise of a lot of wine. He could more easily wrap an arm around Harry’s shoulders and hold him close while he sorted out what hearing Harry’s conversation meant. Somewhere in his heart, Louis knew it meant that he and Harry were on the same page after all. That maybe there was a chance for them, for a future where they were an _us_.

Even still, he didn’t want Harry to know he’d overheard. Louis felt the same way, had tried to make that clear throughout the day. But he didn’t want to make Harry uncomfortable or pressured.

“We already did.” Zayn sounded smug and Louis almost hated it but found himself being endeared by Zayn and Liam pillow-talking about him and Harry. “He said you two sounded like you’re having fun.”

Louis tried to come up with a snappy reply but aborted it and went for sincerity instead. “We are. It’s so good to be here, Zayn.”

“Hence, you making yourself at home?” Zayn asked gently.

Louis swallowed. “It feels like home here. With Harry. I never want to leave.”

“He said something similar to Li, actually.”

“I…” Louis took in a breath. “I know. I overheard him yesterday morning.”

There was a pause. “You did?” Zayn sounded surprised. “And nothing happened?”

“What’d you think I was going to do, Zayn?” Louis said, exasperated. “Jump his bones? You know that’s not how Harry and I work, even if we were sleeping together.”

Zayn chuckled. “You totally want to jump his bones.”

Louis flailed about the kitchen for a minute, Murphy pacing around him. “Yes, I want to jump his bones, Zayn, but I also want to spend the rest of my life with him. This isn’t new news. Doesn’t mean Harry wants to jump into bed and marriage with me right now.” He rubbed his eyes again and sighed. “He could have meant it just platonically. It could mean nothing.”

Zayn was quiet for a few moments and Louis realized his eyes were wet. He wiped at them quickly and let out a shaky sigh while Zayn spoke. “I think,” he said slowly, “that you’re a bit of an idiot, Lou.”

“Zayn…” Louis started.

“Lou,” Zayn said and his tone caused Louis to pause. “You’re in Paris, with the man you love. You should do something about it. You’ll regret if you don’t, I know it.”

“He’s right.” Liam’s voice came through the line and Louis let out a wet chuckle.

“I know he is, Li,” Louis said. He sniffed and dried his eyes.

Just then, Harry sped into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his waist, chest gleaming and still dripping with shower water, his hair flat against his head from being wet. He was looking at Louis worriedly and hopefully all in one look, and Louis sniffed again, trying to frantically remember if he’d heard the shower turn off.

To give him time to get his composure, still holding the phone up to his ear, Louis smirked through his damp eyes. “Hey Haz. Did you know Zayn and Liam were sleeping together?”

Louis laughed wetly as two voices erupted in his ear and Harry’s jaw dropped. Within seconds Harry had regained his composure and strode over to Louis, pulling the phone from Louis’s grasp and putting it on speakerphone.

“Explain yourselves.” He said, his low voice reverberating through the room. Louis became very aware that Harry was shirtless, water falling in little rivers down his chest. A second later, Louis became very aware that he was _also_ shirtless, having forgotten to put a shirt on when he woke up. Yet Harry was looking into Louis’s eyes, his green and gold orbs searching Louis’s face. He gave Harry a small smile.

Zayn and Liam’s voices pulled Louis out of his rapture.

“Louis, was that absolutely necessary?” Liam asked with a sigh.

“Honestly, I’m never trusting you with secrets ever again,” Zayn added.

“We would find out eventually,” Harry said. “Lou wouldn’t keep me in the dark about it, anyways, if he knew before me.” He returned Louis’s smile, even if his gaze was still slightly concerned.

Louis shrugged, self-conscious that Harry caught him all weepy in the kitchen. The look on Harry’s face... “It’s true, I would never have kept this from him.” Louis agreed. He rubbed his eyes once more, willing the redness away as best he could. Harry reached out his hand not holding the phone and brushed a strand of hair off of Louis’s forehead.

“Honestly, it’s like you two are an old married couple,” Liam grumbled and Louis’s eyes flew to Harry’s. Harry smiled softly at Louis and a million little things clicked into place, eradicating the fear Louis had held of losing Harry. The look in Harry’s eye told Louis that maybe they could be something more.

“I guess on that note, we should let you go,” Zayn said.

“Oh sure,” Harry said with a smirk. His eyes held Louis’s gaze though, sparkling with mirth. “Go ahead and get back to bed. Lou and I are going to explore Paris like normal people.” He and Louis shared a silent chuckle and Louis felt a thrill ride up his spine.

“Nothing about you and Louis is normal, Haz,” Zayn said smoothly. “Have fun, boys.” He hung up.

“ _You_ have fun,” Harry said at the phone and he and Louis dissolved into bright, thrilled, laughter, clutching each other’s arms as they laughed for several solid minutes. Finally, they calmed down a bit and Harry reached around Louis to place the phone on the counter. Their bare chests brushed against each other, and both men took a sharp intake of breath.

They’d lived together for years. Seeing each other shirtless wasn’t a rarity (although every time, Louis had to avert his gaze… he wanted to stare too much… Harry’s tattoos were mesmerizing), but they’d somehow never touched each other in such a state. Now though… Harry hovered over Louis, his arms bracketing Louis to the counter, their faces inches apart, Louis wondered why he’d never been this close to Harry before. He was intoxicating.

Louis swallowed and looked up at Harry. Harry was looking down at him, his face open and hesitant and so, so beautiful. Harry took in a breath and Louis felt the world pause on its axis, and the only thing Louis could see or feel or touch or know was Harry.

“Lou…” he started, and it broke the ice, both of them letting out shaky chuckles and looking down for just a moment. “Lou,” Harry continued and Louis met his eyes again, “I don’t want to explore Paris like normal people. I want to explore Paris with you…” he paused as if he couldn’t quite believe the words were coming out of his mouth. But then Harry smiled and said softly, “Like an old married couple.” And Louis felt his heart melt.

He clasped his hands behind Harry’s neck and rested their foreheads together. His whole body was shaking, he was hot all over, Harry was trembling under his embrace, and when Harry’s arms tentatively wrapped around his waist and pulled Louis close to his chest, Louis thought he might burst into tears and spontaneously combust of happiness all at the same time.

“I’d like that,” Louis said, and he felt he’d never spoken truer words. “I’d like that so much.”

They stood like that for a few more minutes, close together, resting in the embrace they’d both waited years for. Louis played with the longer strands of Harry’s hair at the nape of his neck, and thought he’d swoon when Harry let one hand wander along Louis’s back.

Eventually, Louis pulled back a bit and looked at Harry. Harry made eye contact and they both giggled.

“This is real, right?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Definitely real.”

Louis sighed again and leaned back against the counter, Harry’s arms still around him. He slid his hands down Harry’s neck, over his shoulders, and down his arms to rest on his biceps. Louis thought that maybe there should be more nerves, more talking about hows and whys and whens, big professions of love, and falling into bed with each other.

But perhaps, like so many other things in his and Harry’s friendship, they would just… happen. They as a couple, as  _them_ , them with a future. Louis hadn’t woken up one day and realized he was in love with Harry. He’d slowly fallen for him, bit by bit, every day, learning who Harry was and growing more and more fond of him. Even now he still learned things about Harry that made him fall more in love with him.

Perhaps there didn’t _need_ to be a big declaration of love. Perhaps love, for all its wild and uncertain and unpredictable tendencies, had just happened upon them, had decided to bestow them with each other and let them learn just how much they needed one another. Perhaps love had seen Louis and Harry and decided that it had been with them all along.  

“So,” Louis said with a smile that made his eyes crinkle, “what’s the plan then? If we’re exploring Paris like an old married couple.” It was so strange and so new, and yet it felt perfectly right.

Harry smiled back, his dimples making their appearance in such a way that had Louis wanting to feel them under fingers. He suddenly realized he probably could, so he cupped Harry’s face with one hand. Harry leaned into Louis’s touch.

“I thought,” Harry said, “that the Tuileries would be nice. We can browse the Louvre a bit and walk the gardens and see the Eiffel Tower light up tonight.”

“Sounds rather romantic,” Louis said, the air between them feeling fresh and delicate. Like something so valuable, he had to handle it with care so it wouldn’t break.

Harry blushed. “That was sort of… the point.”

Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed the point right in between Harry’s eyebrows, breathing in Harry’s scent and marveling at Harry’s hands on his back.

“Let’s go then,” Louis said and he and Harry reluctantly separated to finish getting ready for the day.

Louis supposed Zayn and Liam would tease them later. He had no doubt Niall would say “I told you so” a million times. But every time Harry shot him a look of wonder over breakfast, every time Louis caught Harry doing something that was endearing as they gathered their things to go, the way they reached for each other’s hands as easy as habit as they climbed down the stairs to the metro, Louis found that he couldn’t find it in him to care.

 

 

Harry tugged Louis along behind him and up the escalator, leaving the Louvre behind them. “We can’t miss the Eiffel Tower lighting up, Lou.” He said breathlessly as they burst out of the glass pyramid. They’d lost track of time and Harry had pulled Louis away from Victory Leading the People so they could exit the museum on time.

Louis squeezed his hand and they walked in step, Harry easily guiding them to a bench just at the spot where the Tuileries and the Louvre met. The sun was almost fully set, the sky painted soft pink and purple against dark navy clouds. They settled on the bench, Louis swinging his legs into Louis’s lap, Harry wrapping an arm around Louis’s shoulders.

“I can’t believe the Mona Lisa is so small,” Louis said, having caught his breath from Harry’s exuberant dash up the escalator. “The Wedding at Cana was so much more interesting!”

Harry chuckled. “It really is. I still love the Richelieu wing. It’s my favorite part of the Louvre.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “I could have stayed there longer.”

“We can go back anytime,” Harry said. “I have a membership.”

Louis sighed and looked at Harry, that same look of awe and affection he’d been casting Harry’s way all day. It made Harry’s stomach dance the waltz and he grinned back like the lovesick idiot he was.

Harry hadn’t been able to shake his grin, even when the metro line he usually took was down and they had to take a different one, even when they couldn’t find a dinner place that wasn’t packed with tourists, even when someone called them a slur for holding hands on the street. They’d spent most of the day at the Louvre with a break for dinner and Louis by his side made him feel he could take on the world.

Harry felt that he was pulling Louis into his arms every chance he could, wanting to be near him now that it seemed some magical break had opened up and allowed him to have Louis all to himself. After Zayn had hung up on them, Harry had thought his heart would burst out of his chest, standing there with Louis so close and shirtless, looking at Harry like he’d hung the stars in the sky.

He still wasn’t sure where that burst of confidence came from. He’d stopped his shower when he heard Louis say he’d overheard Harry’s conversation with Liam. But what Louis said next, about wanting to jump Harry and spend his life with Harry, had spurred Harry into action. All he could think was _I_ do _want to jump into bed and marriage with you_.

Then Liam had called them an old married couple and something had clicked in Harry’s mind. If he didn’t take the risk, if he didn’t tell Louis how he felt, he’d never get the chance to _be_ an old married couple with Louis. And he realized he wanted that more than anything.

“Haz,” Louis said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. He looked over at Louis, who was gazing back curiously. “Can I ask what you and Liam were talking about yesterday? The conversation I overheard.”

Harry swallowed and Louis reached for his free hand, tangling their fingers together. “We were talking about a Tinder account I have.”

Louis’s eyes went wide and Harry squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry, I’ve never used it.”

“Why?”

Harry shrugged. “Because of you. I’ve been…” They still hadn’t talked directly about the details, and Harry had been operating all day in a state of bliss. But telling Louis the truth, the whole truth, was important. Just… finally saying it to Louis was overwhelming.

Louis moved his legs off Harry’s lap, and scootched closer, resting his knees on Harry’s thigh instead.

“Let me go first, Haz,” he said. “If I don’t, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to.” He glanced down at their entwined hands. “I’ve been in love with you for years.” Louis blinked quickly and took a deep breath. “Zayn and Liam and Niall all know. I was a wreck when you left. I thought I’d lost my chance with you. I’m assuming you overheard my conversation with Zayn this morning?” Harry nodded and Louis continued on with a shrug. “You’ve been it for me for a long time, Haz. I want everything with you.”

Harry held his breath, listening to Louis’s words, feeling them as if they were his own. He’d been a wreck when he’d arrived in Paris, glad to be there, but missing Louis more than he’d ever expected. Louis was it for him too.

“I didn’t come here planning to tell you,” Louis said. “But the minute I saw you and the second I was hugging you again...” Louis shrugged. “I knew I had to tell you. I couldn’t go back to London without you knowing.”

Harry looked down at their hands, fingers tangled together so much he almost couldn’t pinpoint whose fingers were whose. He knew this was the moment, the moment where everything changed and everything stayed the same. The day they would look back on as the day they finally sorted their shit out.

“If this isn’t what you want...” Louis said, and Harry’s head shot up so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.

“Lou,” Harry said urgently, lifting a hand to cup Louis’s cheek, gripping Louis’s hand in his tightly, “I’ve wanted nothing _but_ you the whole time I’ve known you. I never want you to leave ever again. I want to be with you.” He chuckled to himself. “You’re my home, Lou. I’ve loved you every day I’ve known you.”

Harry wasn’t sure which one of them closed the gap. Both of them maybe, but it didn’t matter because Louis’s lips were on his own, Harry hand on the back of Louis’s head. The kiss was soft and tender, and Harry felt himself trembling again, kissing Louis for the first time. Harry slid his arms around Louis’s waist, pulling him as close as he could, just short of Louis straddling his lap. Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and Harry pulled back for a moment, to bury his nose in Louis’s neck, breathing him in.

“I don’t want you to leave, Lou,” Harry said into Louis’s neck.

“I don’t want to leave either,” Louis said, his forehead resting on Harry’s shoulder, his hands gripping the front of Harry’s jacket. “Going back to London will be so hard.”

Harry felt his heart pound. “So don’t go back.” The words slipped out before he fully processed them but as soon as he spoke them, he knew the sentiment was true.

Louis pulled back and looked at him. “What?”

Harry shrugged. “Don’t go back. Stay here.” Louis’s eyes were wide, a hopeful twinge making Harry continue. “We can go back to London to get your stuff and you can move here with me.”

Louis’s face broke into a grin, his eyes crinkling so much Harry had to lean forward and kiss his eyes. Louis giggled.

“Are you serious?” Louis asked.

Harry gave him a look. “I’m always serious about you, Lou. I’d like you to stay.”

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry soundly on the lips. “Then I’ll stay.” He kissed Harry again. “But we’re using my sheets.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him again, this time pulling Louis all the way into his lap. They kissed lazily, and Louis licked at Harry’s lips, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry gripped Louis closer to him, sucking on Louis’s tongue. Louis pulled his tongue back and Harry nibbled on his lips, running his fingers along Louis’s cheek and neck.

A collective gasp in the crowd caused them to part and it only took a second for Harry to understand why.

“Lou, look.” He said and Louis slid off his lap to sit next to him, his eyes widening at the sight before him. They snuggled together, each sighing in contentment, watching the Eiffel Tower light up the night, glittering like diamonds against the dark Parisian sky.

“Paris, the City of Love,” Louis whispered. Harry smiled and nuzzled Louis’s cheek.

“Go figure we’d come clean in Paris.” Harry murmured. He felt surrounded by Louis, his scent, his skin. He kissed Louis’s ear and Louis grasped Harry’s hand.

Louis hummed. “We never do anything halfway, I suppose.” He kissed along Harry’s knuckles, and Harry’s breath caught in his chest. It had just occurred to him that there were a few things he’d like to do all the way with Louis.

“Want to go back home?” He said huskily. “I think you said something to Zayn about wanting to jump me.” He kissed along Louis’s jaw.

Louis turned and smirked at Harry. “You have no idea, Haz.” He said lowly.

Harry grinned back and they stood quickly, walking briskly to the subway. Harry couldn’t contain his joy and thrill when they rushed up the stairs to his apartment and fell into bed together, a tangle of limbs, both of them laughing like idiots, and grinning like they couldn’t contain themselves.

 

 

Louis woke up to Murphy licking his face. He groaned and rolled over, scratching behind Murphy’s ears.

“Love you too, Murph.” He said sleepily. “You’re not the one I was expecting kisses from though,” Murphy whined at him and padded out of Harry’s room. Louis sat up, stretching from side to side. He was sore in really satisfying places and the reminder of last night made him never want to leave Harry’s bed ever again.

He definitely wanted to use his sheets though. They were Egyptian cotton and way softer.

He heard the soft sounds of Fleetwood Mac coming from the kitchen and smiled to himself. If anything felt like home, it was the sound of Fleetwood Mac and Harry putzing around the kitchen.

Louis flopped back onto his pillow. Harry’s bedroom opened onto the kitchen and he could just see Harry swaying his hips to the music, clad only in sleep shorts. Louis never wanted to forget yesterday or last night. Finally getting to sleep with Harry was even better than he’d ever imagined. He would never get tired of making Harry come apart. And Harry seemed pretty enthusiastic about returning the favor.

Louis rolled out of bed, grabbing his sleep pants and sliding them on as he walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his forehead on Harry’s neck, breathing him in. He’d get to be this close as much as he wanted. Forever, if Louis got his way.

“Morning, Lou,” Harry said, covering Louis’s hands with one of his own, stirring a pot of porridge with the other. “Sleep well?”

Louis kissed his shoulder. “Best sleep of my life.” He giggled. “Best night of my life actually.”

Harry hummed. “Me too.”

“Is this the new normal, then?” Louis asked. “Me waking up to my boyfriend cooking me breakfast mostly naked?”

Harry chuckled. “Unless I’m cooking bacon, then yes. Oil burns hurt.”

“I’ll kiss them and make them better,” Louis said matter-of-factly. Anything to keep Harry shirtless. Louis slid around Harry to lean against the counter, watching Harry watch the omelet he was making. His eyes grazed Harry’s tattoos, his broad shoulders, and strong arms, and Louis smiled to himself.

“Are you ogling me, Lou?” Harry said, looking up at Louis with a smirk.

“Isn’t that part of my job now?”

“Definitely,” Harry said. “I can’t take my eyes off of you most of the time. I always thought I was obvious.”

“I think I didn't notice ‘cause I was trying to not be obvious myself,” Louis said, rolling his eyes at himself. They could have gotten their shit together so much faster if only they’d paid attention. If only Louis had listened to his gut whenever Harry’s gaze lingered.

Harry covered the omelet and took a step to wrap Louis in his arms, kissing him long and soft. Louis whimpered when Harry slid his tongue between his lips and gripped Harry’s waist.

“Round two?” Harry suggests breathily.

“Didn’t we have three rounds last night?” Louis teased.

Harry pretended to look thoughtful. “Depends on how we’re counting. We had the recovery time of sixteen-year-olds last night.”

Louis smiled. “Well, you were sixteen when we met.”

Harry smirked. “You were eighteen and I thought you’d never even look at me.”

“Except you underestimated how cool I’d find you,” Louis said. “And I underestimated how good you are in bed.” He ran his hands along Harry’s sides and reached up to kiss Harry again, thrilled that he could do this now, whenever he wanted.

“Breakfast,” Harry said. “Then another round.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Louis suggested. Harry gave him a skeptical look. “It saves time,” Louis said logically.

Harry laughed, and Louis smiled as they carried their breakfast to the bedroom, settling on top of the covers. Louis thought if Zayn had been with them he would have taken a picture of their set up: tea, an enormous omelet made by Harry, fresh fruit, and pastries from the patisserie down the street.

“When should we tell Zayn and Liam and Niall?” Louis asked, taking a sip of his tea and tucking his toes under Harry’s thigh.

Harry wiped his hand on his shorts and reached for his phone. “Now? We can send a selfie.”

Louis giggled. “Niall is going to freak out.”

“Yes,” Harry said with a grin. He wiggled his way back into Louis’s lap, leaning back to rest his head on Louis’s chest. Louis kissed Harry’s scalp and Harry snapped the photo, sending it along to Zayn, Liam, and Niall, in a group message. Immediately they got responses.

_Zayn: Called it. You owe me $20, Niall._

_Niall: KNEW IT_

_Niall: Wait, why doesn’t Liam owe you $20 too?_

_Liam: Cause I’m sleeping with him and I’ll buy him dinner tomorrow. About damn time, guys._

_Niall: That’s not fair at all._

_Niall: Shawn says he’ll buy me dinner and pay for the bet. Who had the best boyfriend, now?_

_Louis: Me._

_Harry: Definitely me._

_Liam: Sorry lads, I don’t think any of us will be able to win this now. We’ll constantly be fighting each other._

_Niall: I’ll settle it now and say I win. Suckers._

Harry had stayed in Louis’s lap, resting back into his chest and he rolled onto his stomach to kiss Louis’s chest as Louis laughed at the antics of their friends. Louis felt his heart beat quicker, and he looked down at Harry adoringly.

“I can’t believe you’re actually mine.” He whispered.

Harry smiled, resting his arms around Louis’s hips, kissing Louis’s thighs. “I am. And you’re mine.”

Louis nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of Harry’s face. “I love you. By the way.” He chuckled, but he hadn’t said it outright like that, not last night after declaring that he was in love with Harry, not when they’d been taking each other apart, and not as they fell asleep. It had seemed so fresh, so new. Now, in the light of morning, after announcing it to their friends, after a night nestled in Harry’s arms, Louis felt it right.

Harry kissed Louis’s ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo. “I love you too, Lou.”

Louis slid down to kiss Harry, and their breakfast became forgotten as they spent the rest of the morning tangled up together. They’d have time later to eat and bicker about the sheets on the bed and to sort out Louis’s visa and who would walk Murphy in the mornings and when the boys could come to visit them. There would be time to make dinner together, to go for walks, to sit on the balcony and watch Sacre Coeur light up each night.

They had time. In the City of Love, they’d taken the chance to treasure each other forever. They would live out that dream for always.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/) and share the Masterpost for the story [here](https://iamasphodelknox.tumblr.com/post/176098081284/title-love-this-wild-thing-author-asphodelknox) if you like it!


End file.
